The Wedding
by Anaiya Illyria
Summary: Set after Something Blue. Spike and Buffy realize their love for each other isn't created by Willow's spell. Anya and Xander are engaged. Oz comes back. Read and review please.
1. Chapter One

The Wedding Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS characters.it's sad I know. Feedback: Please Please even if it's just to say you hated it Summary After "Something Blue" Buffy and Spike realize that just because Willow's spell was cancelled doesn't mean they don't love each other. Rating PG for now it might change later  
  
Chapter One  
  
Willow: You guys I am terribly sorry I was making you guys get married it wasn't very nice of me. I owe you big time. I am bad. Bad Willow.  
  
Buffy: Will, you didn't know you were going to hurt us. Anyway you didn't make us fall in love. We already were in love, we just fought too much to notice it. I owe you for showing me the love of my life.  
  
Willow: But he's a vampire.  
  
Buffy: So is Angel. You didn't like him at first either. Can you just support me with Spike like you did with Angel.  
  
Willow: Angel's different. He had a soul. Spike doesn't.  
  
Buffy: O ya. I meant to ask you about that. Could you restore Spike's soul? But if you can change it so that he can't ever lose it again, please.  
  
Willow: I'll look into it.  
  
Buffy: Thank you. I owe you majorly.  
  
Cut to Spike's Crypt.  
  
Buffy: Spike, honey are you in here?  
  
Spike: Of course I am. What did you do today, luv?  
  
Buffy: Well, I talked to Willow. She said she would look into changing the restoration spell so that you could never lose your soul. Spike, if you get your soul back will you still act the same?  
  
Spike: I dun know luv. I haven't really thought about it much. I prefer to think about us. So when are we gonna get married?  
  
Buffy: Well, since you haven't asked me yet I don't know.  
  
Spike: I did ask you. It's not my fault that it was the spells fault. Buffy: Let's talk about this some other time.  
  
They kiss. A lot.  
  
Cut to: Xander's Room  
  
Xander: Anya, I still love you.  
  
Anya: I love you too, sweetie.  
  
Xander: Anya will you marry me?  
  
Anya: Yes.  
  
A/N Please Please Please review this so I know whether or not to continue it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The Summer's house someone is knocking on the door. Joyce opens the door.  
  
Joyce: Hello, Mr. Giles. How can I help you?  
  
Giles: Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little concerned about Buffy. It seems she has fallen in love with another vampire. The problem is this one doesn't have a soul. I think you've already met him though so.any help you could give me on splitting them up would be great.  
  
Joyce: Yes, I've met him. Spike and Buffy were here a couple of minutes ago. You just missed them.  
  
Giles: Do you have any idea about how we could split them up? I don't like this at all.  
  
Joyce: I don't know. Every time I tried to talk to Buffy about it, she went all crazy and wouldn't even discuss it. She claims she's found the love of her life and she's not going to give him up for anything.  
  
Giles: Well, that's unfortunate. If only she weren't so stubborn.  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room. Willow is there alone. She is casting a spell to make Oz come back and that he will still love her.  
  
Willow: (chanting) Oz, I love you. And you will love me. Come find me, wherever you may be.  
  
Willow's eyes flash purple as the spell is completed.  
  
Cut to: Xander's Room  
  
Xander: So, we are going to talk about our wedding now, right?  
  
Anya: Whatever you want, sweetie.  
  
Xander: So when do you want to get married?  
  
Anya: As soon as possible.  
  
Xander: How are we gonna pay to get married?  
  
Anya: Well, I haven't thought about that. Maybe Willow can cast a spell and make everyone think that we actually paid them.  
  
Xander: Will would never do that. She knows that its wrong. Cut to: Buffy and Willow's Dorm room.  
  
Giles: Willow, I need to borrow your phone please.  
  
Willow: Okay. You know where it is right?  
  
Giles: Yeah.  
  
Giles walks across the room to the phone, dials a number, waits a few minutes until somebody answers.  
  
Giles: Hey, can I talk to Angel?  
  
Cordelia: Um, yeah let me get him. (in the background) Angel, phone is for you.  
  
Angel: Hello.  
  
Giles: Hi, Angel. We uh have a situation here in Sunnydale that could use some help from you.  
  
Angel: What kind of situation. It's not an apocalyptic situation is it?  
  
Giles: No, actually, I need you to try and talk some sense into Buffy. Willow, cast a spell, last week to have her will done. She said that Buffy and Spike ought to get married. She also reversed the spell. But, Buffy and Spike are convinced that they are in love.  
  
Angel: I'll be there as soon as I can with out killing myself.  
  
Giles: Okay, bye.  
  
They disconnect.  
  
A/N Okay guys I seem to have this fetish with hooking everyone up. So should I hook Angel up w/ someone? Also should I put Giles and Joyce together or invent new people for them? Thanks for the answers in advance. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Xander: An, I have great news!!! I just got a really great job offer! Now, we can afford to get married!  
  
Anya: Well, I've been thinking. I kind of want to go back to being a vengeance demon that's all right with you isn't it?  
  
Xander: No, that's not all right. We can't get married if you are a demon. Buffy would try to kill you.  
  
Anya: No, she is too worried about Spike. He is all she thinks about any more. But I can wait until after the wedding I guess!  
  
Cut to: Spike's Crypt  
  
Spike: So, when is Willow supposed to be here?  
  
Buffy: Any minute now. She said she had to stop by the Magick Box on the way over.  
  
Spike: Oh, okay. Um. do you want to.  
  
He is interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Buffy: That's probably her.  
  
Spike: Yeah!  
  
Willow: Hurry up! It's kind of cold out here.  
  
Spike: Keep your pants on Red. I'm coming!  
  
Spike opens the door and lets Willow in.  
  
Spike: So are you ready to do the spell?  
  
Willow: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Cut to: A Highway at night  
  
Angel: (to Cordy) Hey! You're not nervous are you?  
  
Cordelia: No or well actually yes.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Cordelia: Because I was so rude to them and plus Xander who I haven't seen forever and have no desire to see him. And then Buffy and Spike? Oh my god! Can you say ew?  
  
Angel: Well, she had to move on to someone. Just like I did.  
  
Cordelia: I guess.  
  
A/N hey everybody!! Sorry it took me so long to update but you know life got in the way. You know you'd think teacher's would be a little more lenient when it comes to big projects (especially when you start them the night before He He!) Anyway here's the next chap. And maybe another one too. just cuz I know you're all dying to know what happens J/K I'm not really that conceited. Anyway Plz plz plz review and tell me what you think!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Giles: Joyce, I know we've known each other for quite some time now and I don't really know how to say this. Well I guess I'll just say what I want to and then you can reply. Or react. I love you.  
  
Joyce: Oh my god! I dreamed that you would say that. I never thought it would actually happen. It's so sudden. I'm rambling aren't I?  
  
Giles: It's fine. This must be a pretty big shock to you. I shouldn't have said it. I'll just.  
  
Joyce: Shut up and kiss me?  
  
They kiss.  
  
Cut to: A Highway  
  
Cordelia: Are you going to be okay?  
  
Angel: Why wouldn't I?  
  
Cordelia: Well, you haven't seen her for a while and I'm pretty sure you still love her, but what if she doesn't love you anymore?  
  
Angel: I'll deal with that when we get there.  
  
Cut to: Spike's Crypt  
  
Willow: Spike's alma deber devolver por poder de Diana.  
  
Buffy: Did it work?  
  
Willow: We won't know until tomorrow at the earliest. Three days from now at the latest.  
  
Spike: Great!  
  
Cut to: Angel and Cordelia in the car in Buffy's driveway.  
  
Cordelia: Are you sure you're ready for this?  
  
Angel: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
They kiss. During the kiss something happens. They break apart.  
  
Angel/Cordelia: Why did you. That's disgusting.  
  
A/N sorry guys I don't like angel/cordy together but giles/joyce seem to make a cute couple next chapter everything changes and hopefully oz will make an appearance.( 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Giles: Joyce, will you go on a date with me this Friday?  
  
Joyce: I would love too.  
  
Giles: Great, I'll pick you up at 7?  
  
Joyce: Yeah. I'll be waiting.  
  
Cut to: Angel's Car  
  
Angel: Where's Anya? Who are you? Why are you in my car? Why did you kiss me?  
  
Cordy: I don't know what's going on. Why don't you tell me?  
  
Angel: I just asked you. Now do you really think I know what's going on?  
  
Cordy: I guess not.  
  
Angel: Okay then.  
  
Cut to: Spike's Crypt  
  
Spike: Will you do me the honor of being my wife?  
  
Buffy: Of course, did you really have to ask?  
  
Spike: But . you . said . oh forget it.  
  
Buffy: I know what I said. I was being sarcastic.  
  
Spike: Right. I knew that.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure you did.  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Willow's dorm room  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Willow: Come in. It's open.  
  
Oz: Hey! Does Willow still live here?  
  
Willow: Oz is that you? Oh my god it is you.  
  
They kiss.  
  
Willow: I missed you so much.  
  
Oz: You too.  
  
Willow: So, I'm guessing you got your issue fixed.  
  
Oz: You don't have to skirt around the issue, Will. I can control the wolf, now.  
  
Willow: So are you going to stick around?  
  
Oz: Do you want me too?  
  
Willow: Of course.  
  
Oz: Then yeah.  
  
A/N Sorry I'm so slow lately life has really started getting in the way. Why won't my English teacher let me do fan fiction instead of stupid reports? Fanfic is so much better. Anyway if you haven't read my other fic (faith escapes) please read it and let me know which you like better or give me ideas or anything (even flames if you want). Was anyone else severely pissed off at joss for tonight's episode (end of days)? 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Spike: Buffy, I love you.  
  
Buffy: You'd better.  
  
Spike: That wasn't exactly the reply I was lookin' for luv.  
  
Buffy: So cry about it.  
  
Spike: I will. Or actually I won't.  
  
Buffy: Good.  
  
Cut to Xander's apartment  
  
Xander: Anya, I love you.  
  
Anya: Who the hell are you? Where's Angel?  
  
Xander: Why do you want to talk to dead boy?  
  
Anya: I love him, you jackass.  
  
Xander: What? Since when? What?  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room  
  
Oz: I love you. I always have.  
  
Willow: It's so good to have you back, Oz. Promise me you'll never leave again.  
  
Oz: I promise.  
  
Willow: good. I love you.  
  
Oz: I love you too.  
  
Cut to Buffy's House  
  
Angel and Cordelia walk up to the door. They knock. Joyce answers it.  
  
Joyce: Hello, Angel and who are you dear?  
  
Angel: Hello, Mrs. Summer's. Is Buffy here?  
  
Joyce: No, she's not. I think she's with Spike. On patrol.  
  
Cordelia: I'm Cordelia Chase. I was Buffy's friend a couple of years ago.  
  
Angel: Oh, Do you know where Anya is?  
  
Joyce: As far as I know, she and Xander are together somewhere.  
  
Angel: Okay, thank you Mrs. Summers.  
  
A/N here you go guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Artemis- I don't think that will happen. Buffy was way too receptive and willing for it to go that way. Hopefully they will realize there is nothing left between them. But yeah right that's really gonna happen huh. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Friday Night  
  
Giles goes to pick up Joyce. He knocks on the door.  
  
Joyce: Rupert, I'm not quite ready to go. If you could just wait in the living room for a minute.  
  
Giles: I can do that. Or we could skip the movie and call it an early night.  
  
Joyce: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
They go up to Joyce's bedroom. I think you all know what happens.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze  
  
Angel: Anya, why do we live so far apart? Do I always have to drive so far to see you?  
  
Anya: I don't know. I can't remember anything except you. Do you wanna go back to my apartment?  
  
Angel: Sounds like fun.  
  
They head to Anya's apartment.  
  
Cut to: Spike's Crypt.  
  
Spike and Buffy are making out.  
  
Spike: I want you, I want you so bad baby.  
  
Buffy: Then let's do this.  
  
Spike: Yes, yes.  
  
She moans softly as he enters her.  
  
Cut to: Willow and Buffy's dorm room.  
  
Willow: Oz, hold me?  
  
They just sit embracing each other.  
  
Cut to: Xander's apartment  
  
Xander: (into the phone) Pickup dammit.  
  
Answering Machine: Hi, you have reached the Summer's residence. We're not available right now. If you leave your name number and a brief message we'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Xander hangs up the phone  
  
Xander: Dammit!  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all keep reading.  
  
Anne Rose: Don't worry about the confusing part it will all be explained in later chapters but I needed it for something that happens later.  
  
Artemis: Yes we can dream isn't that why we write fan fic? 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Wedding Chapter Eight  
  
Giles: Thank you for one of the best nights of my life Joyce.  
  
Joyce: No problem. So are we going to tell Buffy about us?  
  
Giles: I don't know. Do you think she can deal with this?  
  
Joyce: I am not sure. You never know with her anymore.  
  
Giles: I guess we'll wait and see then.  
  
Cut to: Anya's apartment.  
  
Angel: Anya. Why do we live so far apart and why do you never come see me?  
  
Anya: I am not sure. All I know is that I love you.  
  
Angel: I love you too. That wasn't really the point though. I want answers to all of my questions.  
  
Anya: So ask Giles. He is smart like that.  
  
Cut to: Xander's Basement  
  
Xander is dialing a number on the phone. It rings and rings. Finally Willow answers.  
  
Willow: Hello.  
  
Xander: Hey Willow. Do you know where Giles is? I can't seem to get a hold of him. I really need to talk to him.  
  
Willow: Nope. He said he had plans for tonight but I don't know what they are. Sorry.  
  
Xander: That's okay it's not your fault. See ya later Will.  
  
Willow: Yeah, see ya.  
  
Cut to: Spike's Crypt  
  
Spike: Buffy, I love you so much.  
  
Buffy: I love you too.  
  
Spike: So when are we gonna get married?  
  
Buffy: As soon as humanly and well vampirely possible.  
  
Spike: Okay. As long as it's not during the day.  
  
Buffy: I'd never do that to you. I know you can't be out in the sun but I've gotta go. I promised Mom I'd be home early.  
  
Spike: Okay, pet. I'll miss you.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
A/N sorry it took me so long to update you'd think w/ it being summer I'd have more time to write but I actually have less. How sad. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Buffy: So do you think there's any way to know for sure that Spike does have his soul?  
  
Giles: I'm not sure. Angel is the only vampire I've ever heard about that actually has a soul. I know you said Willow cursed him, but she changed the curse so it might not have worked.  
  
Buffy: You look in your books. I'll call Angel. Can I borrow your phone?  
  
Giles: Just one problem. Angel is already down here. I called him to see if he could talk some sense into you.  
  
Buffy: Well, he hasn't even tried. I haven't seen him for a while. And. . .  
  
Giles: Call the gang. See if they have.  
  
Buffy: Okay, but this isn't just gonna go away we're going to have to talk about it.  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Willow: I got it!  
  
She picks up the phone.  
  
Willow: Hello!  
  
Buffy: Hey, Will, have you seen Angel lately?  
  
Willow: Nope, sorry!  
  
Buffy: Okay, thanks  
  
Cut to: Xander's Apartment  
  
Ring! Ring! Xander picks up the phone.  
  
Xander: Hello!  
  
Buffy: Hi!  
  
Xander: Hey Buff! Buffy: Have you seen Angel recently?  
  
Xander: No. But Anya might know where he is.  
  
Buffy: Why would Anya know where he is?  
  
Xander: She's convinced she's in love with him.  
  
Buffy: Okay! I'll call her apartment and see if he's there.  
  
Xander: Bye Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Bye!  
  
They disconnect.  
  
A/N I am not going to update this again til I get at least 3 new reviews. So review it!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Buffy: I've called both Xander and Willow. Neither of them have seen Angel, but something Xander said is starting to bother me.  
  
Giles: What would that be?  
  
Buffy: Well, he said that Anya might know where Angel is.  
  
Giles: Have Angel and Anya even met?  
  
Buffy: Not that I know of. But that wasn't the worst part. He said that she was convinced she was in love with him.  
  
Giles: Willow . . .  
  
Buffy: Has learned her lesson, the hard way. The only spell she has cast is the one to restore Spike's soul.  
  
Giles: No, it can't be.  
  
Buffy: Can't be what?  
  
Giles: That her spell went that wrong. Instead of giving Spike his soul . . . making Anya and Angel think they're in love.  
  
Buffy: I'll call Anya, find Angel, and call Willow. You do what you do best . . . research.  
  
Giles: Yes, that will be best.  
  
Anya's Apartment  
  
Angel and Anya are making out. Ring! Ring!  
  
Anya: I'll answer the phone so we can get on with the orgasms.  
  
Angel: You do that.  
  
Anya: Hello! This is Anya! What do you want? Angel and I were about to . . .  
  
Buffy: Anya, I don't want to hear about it. Just let me talk to Angel.  
  
Anya: Fine. (to Angel) Here it's Buffy.  
  
She hands him the phone.  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Hey! We need you and Anya to meet us at Giles Apartment for a scooby meeting. There's a new big bad in town.  
  
Angel: Okay. We'll be right there.  
  
He hangs up the phone.  
  
Angel: Let's go.  
  
Anya: But we were in the middle of preparing for an orgasm.  
  
Angel: It'll have to wait . . . scooby meeting.  
  
Anya: OK.  
  
The End  
  
Of Chapter 10 that is. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Giles: Buffy, I think I may have found something . . . I've go to know the exact incantation she used though.  
  
Buffy: Well, I was about to call her so we'll see what she says when she comes over.  
  
Giles: Okay, you do that.  
  
Buffy and Willow's dorm room  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Willow: Oz, could you get that? My hands are a little full here.  
  
Oz: Sure  
  
Oz picks up the phone.  
  
Oz: Hey.  
  
Buffy: Hey Oz! Is Willow . . . Oz?  
  
Oz: Yeah, it's me.  
  
Buffy: When did you get back? did you figure out how to control the wolf? Are you gonna stick around this time?  
  
Oz: A week ago, yes, and yes, as long as Willow will let me.  
  
Buffy: You're never leaving then.  
  
Oz: I know.  
  
Buffy: Is Willow there? Can I talk to her?  
  
Oz: Yeah, hold on. (To Willow) Phone.  
  
Willow: Okay. (To Buffy) Hey!  
  
Buffy: Hey! I'm glad Oz is back!  
  
Willow: Yeah, me too.  
  
Buffy: Anyway, we're having a scooby meeting at Giles Apartment. Can you and Oz come? As soon as possible.  
  
Willow: Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
Buffy: Okay Bye.  
  
Willow: Bye  
  
End of chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Willow, Oz, Angel, Anya, Xander, Buffy, Spike, and Giles are all seated around the room.  
  
Giles: Okay, Willow, I need to know the exact incantation you used to restore Spike's soul.  
  
Willow: Um, okay, let me think.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Willow: It was . . . Spike's alma deber devolver por poder de Diana.  
  
Giles: Okay, now I just have to translate it and if it worked correctly this stone will glow. If not . . . it won't.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Giles: Spifikefe's amfamafa defeberfer defevolfolverfer porfor pofoderfer defe Difianfanafa.  
  
The stone does not glow. Anya and Angel do though.  
  
Willow: What's going on? Why are they glowing?  
  
Buffy: Who's glowing? I don't see anyone glowing.  
  
Giles: Only people who practice magic can see the glow. Willow reverse the spell.  
  
Willow: I can't. I made it irreversible.  
  
Giles: No, you didn't. There's no such thing as an irreversible spell. Simply undo what you did.  
  
Willow: I'll try.  
  
Giles: There is no try. Only do.  
  
Willow: Okay. I'll do it. Give me a few minutes to get ready.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Willow: I'm ready. Spike's alma no deber devolver por poder de Diana. Giles: Okay. Now to find out whether or not it worked. If it worked Angel and Anya will stop glowing. Spifikefe's alfalmafa nofo defeberfer defevolfolverfer porfor defe Difianfanafa.  
  
Angel and Anya quit glowing.  
  
Angel: Where am I? The last thing I remember Cordy and I were in the car on the way to Sunnydale to try to split Buffy and Spike up. Where is Cordy anyway?  
  
Anya: Who're you? Where's my fiancé?  
  
Buffy/Willow/Giles: Fiance?  
  
Anya: Xander, duh!  
  
Xander: I'm right here, An. Yes, we're getting married guys.  
  
Buffy: Congratulations.  
  
Willow: Yeah, Congrats.  
  
Oz: Whoa, that's heavy.  
  
Giles: Aren't you a little young to be getting married?  
  
Xander: We don't think so.  
  
Giles: But I do.  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To the anonymous reviewer who didn't spell anonymous right: I'm sorry you don't like the way I write. I'm not perfect nor am I trying to be. I end chapters in the middle of conversations because I am too lazy to finish the conversation after I put the important stuff in it. Also the story is rated R because it will get very graphic soon because people are going to start dying horrible deaths. (Sorry but yes there will be character deaths in this story.) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
A/N much of this chapter is taken from the episode 'Hush'. I changed a few things but hopefully not too many. Also I am redoing the whole episode to fit my story but it will probably take several chapters. *Indicates talking but no sound*  
  
A lecture hall  
  
Walsh: So, I'll see you all Monday for a final review session.  
  
Willow: Man that was an exciting class, huh?  
  
Buffy: Oh, yeah well.  
  
Willow: And the last twenty minutes was a revelation. Just laid out everything we need to know for the final. I'd hate to have missed that.  
  
They stand and leave the class.  
  
Buffy: Just tell me I didn't snore.  
  
Willow: Very discreet, minimal drool.  
  
Buffy: Oh yea.  
  
Willow: So were you dreaming?  
  
Buffy: Yeah it was kind of intense.  
  
Willow: So, I'll see you after Wicca group. Bye  
  
Buffy: Bye  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Giles: (into the phone) Can't even shout Can't even cry The gentlemen are coming by. Um, it sounds vaguely familiar, you're sure it's - nothing you heard when you were a child? Oh alright. Nothing else? Well it could definitely be one of your prophetic dreams or it could just be the eternal mystery that is your brain. But I'll check it out and um, I'll let you know if I find something. Alright Bye.  
  
Outside Giles Apartment  
  
Xander and Anya are walking.  
  
Xander: I don't get where this is coming from. Anya: Well, what am I supposed to think?  
  
Xander: Well, how could you say I'm using you?  
  
Anya: You don't care about what I think you don't ask about my day.  
  
Xander: You really did turn into a real girl didn't you?  
  
Anya stops.  
  
Anya: See! You make jokes during my pain. You don't care about me at all.  
  
Xander stops and looks back.  
  
Xander: I care about you.  
  
Anya: How much?  
  
Anya: What do I mean to you?  
  
Xander: I . . . we, you know we spend . . . we'll talk about it later."  
  
Xander turns away. They enter Giles Apartment  
  
Giles Apartment  
  
Anya: Well, I think we should talk about it now.  
  
Giles: Thank you for knocking.  
  
Xander: If you don't know how I feel about . . .  
  
Anya: I don't. This isn't a relationship, you don't need me. All you care about is lots of orgasms.  
  
Giles takes off his glasses.  
  
Xander: Ok . . . remember how we talked about private conversations and how they're less private when they're in front of my friends.  
  
Anya: This is important. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
A/N much of this chapter is taken from the episode 'Hush'. I changed a few things but hopefully not too many. Also I am redoing the whole episode to fit my story but it will probably take several chapters. *Indicates talking but no sound.* Also this picks up from exactly where the last chapter left off.  
  
Giles: But, why is it here?  
  
Xander: Mom said you wanted me to swing by.  
  
Giles: Oh, oh yes.  
  
Giles stands and leans against his desk.  
  
Giles: I have a friend who's coming to town and I'd like us to be alone.  
  
Anya: Oh, you mean an orgasm friend?  
  
Giles: Yes, that's exactly the most appalling thing you could have said.  
  
Anya displays an expression that says I just told the truth.  
  
A room with a group of 14 girls sitting on couches and chairs including Willow.  
  
Wicca1: We come together, daughters of Gaia, sisters to the moon we walk with the darkness the wolf at our side through the waterfall of power to the blackest heart of eternity. I think we should have a bake sale.  
  
Wicca2: I don't know.  
  
Wicca1: You guys like a bake sale right? I mean we need money for the dance recital and you know I do an empowering lemon bundt.  
  
Wicca2: The most important thing is the Gaian newsletter. We need to get the message of blessing out to the sisters. Also who left their scented candles dripping all over my women power shrine?  
  
Willow: Well, this is good. I mean this is all fun, ya know. But there's other stuff we might show an interest in, as a Wicca group.  
  
Wicca1: like what?  
  
Willow: Well, there's the wacky notion of spells, you know, conjuring, transmutation.  
  
Wicca2: Oh yeah, then we could all get on our broomsticks and fly around on them.  
  
Wicca1: You know certain stereotypes are not very empowering.  
  
Wicca3: I think that . . .  
  
Wicca2: One person's energy can suck the power from an entire circle. No offense.  
  
Wicca3: Well, maybe we could uh. . .  
  
Wicca2: Yeah, Tara. Guys . . . quiet.  
  
She holds her hand up for quiet.  
  
Wicca2: Do you have a suggestion?  
  
Tara (Wicca3) just shakes her head and looks down but then looks at Willow.  
  
Wicca2: Ok, let's talk about the theme for the bacchanal. 


End file.
